When a driver is tired or is otherwise impaired, it may be appropriate to provide the driver with some type of warning and, when such a warning is insufficient, to actually perform some combination of automated driving actions in order to operate the vehicle in a safe manner. Those skilled in the art will recognize that not all driving scenarios are the same and, thus, a customized combination of warnings and/or automated driving actions specifically developed for the current driving scenario may be needed to help mitigate the effects of the impaired driving.
Some driving scenarios, such as driving on a busy two-lane surface street during rush hour with numerous pedestrians in the area, have a greater potential for a collision than others, like driving on an empty six-lane highway in the middle of the night. A combination of warnings and/or automated driving actions designed for the first scenario may not be optimal or appropriate for the second scenario and vice-versa. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop a customized, scenario-dependent response having a specific combination of warnings and/or automated driving actions in order to best address the current driving scenario, as not all scenarios are the same.